My Starry Valentine
by MissSteph22
Summary: It was nice. Both were at ease with each other, cards had been exchanged, and now they were visiting the new planetarium together. However, there's one problem - Jeanette doesn't realise that they are on a date! Cartoon-verse.


**Hello everyone! I'm going to make this brief. Basically, I wanted to write some fluffy one-shots for the upcoming Valentine's Day. First on the list was Simonette. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The neighbourhood was aglow with the love that each Valentine's Day brought. February 14th. It was just one day, but one day that gave so many couples – existent or not – a chance at romance. Sure, it had lost its way a little down the commercial line, but the true meaning still exists. <em>Love.<em>

Jeanette Miller in particular had a fascination with the occasion. From what each of her romance novels had told her, love was something to be cherished, and was something that brought both adventure and warmth. So it was no surprise that at this time of year, those old familiar titles would be acquainted with again, their spines cracked and pages yellowed with age. Being the kind of girl she was however, Jeanette had no true intention of pursuing a serious relationship at the moment. But it was still nice to be swept up in the idea of loving and being loved. Even if it is just for one day.

And so, in her bedroom, the bespectacled chipette with a sigh finished sealing the envelope of her Valentine's card. It was going to Simon, as it always does. Hey, at least this one wasn't going to be covered in glue.

You see, the Chipettes had a tradition on Valentine's Day – each year they would exchange cards with the Chipmunks. Sometimes gifts would be involved, sometimes even a slow dance at the high school ball, but never anything more. Naturally it wouldn't – a slow dance is very difficult under the stern glare of the school principal, dancing at arm's length. Also, they were still _young._ How can six people so young understand the concept of love? Puppy-love, perhaps. Or maybe it is the thrill of having arm-candy. One-upmanship, if you will.

That's why Valentine's Day was particularly interesting for Jeanette. She was intelligent; she _understood._ Love is a complicated emotion. It causes the mind – because let's face it, it's not the heart – to endure the and best and worst of feelings. A calamity of torment and bliss all because of one person. And the enormity of that prospect sort of frightened her. She also knew that in most cases, love is the result of a date.

A date.

Ironic, considering she had never been on one of those. Admittedly, she wanted to. But the limits that hold her down each year prevent her. She knew though, that if she had the chance, in a heartbeat, she would choose one person.

_The boy who her heart desires._

With a smile on her face, she clutched the card and headed downstairs where her two sisters were waiting, a card also in their hands.

* * *

><p>The exchange wasn't relatively difficult, save for a bit of bickering between Alvin and Brittany. The girls were invited to stay for dinner, which meant that they would be there the entire afternoon. However, Simon apparently had other plans. Once all the hustle and bustle of giving and receiving homemade Valentine's cards died down, he approached Jeanette with a rather flushed complexion.<p>

"I... I hear that a new planetarium opened in the museum downtown. Got the best ratings, apparently." He was tugging at his collar, a trait that indicated he was nervous.

"Oh I've heard about that too! It looks amazing. I haven't had the opportunity to go yet, but I'd love to go someday." Jeanette gushed, clutching tightly in her hands the card that her counterpart gave her.

"W-well, since there's nothing else to do here except for listen to Alvin and Brittany scream at each other because of that new video game, why don't we... go?" He looked hopeful, yet nonchalant.

Without any question, Jeanette said yes. She always did love a casual afternoon trip to the museum.

* * *

><p>And so they ended up here, in the midst of the museum, looking at its many exhibits. They hadn't approached the planetarium yet – they saving that for last. In the meantime, looking at ancient artifacts passed their time quite nicely.<p>

"Oh Simon, look at this!" The purple-clad chipette pointed to a sapphire brooch in a display case. It had been recovered from many years ago, but it hadn't lost its shine. The chipmunk left behind the replica of a Viking ship and joined her. "It's beautiful!"

Simon chuckled at her expression of awe and mirth; it was as though she had never seen the gemstone before. He found it quite amusing that someone can take delight in the same sight over and over again.

"It is nice, isn't it?" He adjusted his glasses and took a closer look. "But I've always thought that amethysts hold a much more... exquisite nature about them." He pointed to the pair of amethyst earrings on the shelf below the brooch. The chipette hummed in agreement.

The museum was quiet today. As with each museum, it was met with a peaceful silence, save for the low murmuring of visitors. Both decided that they liked it that way. For a while, the pair ambled around, room after room, taking in the sights and occasionally taking extreme interest in a certain display that caught their attention.

Overall, the tone was relaxed. It wasn't that Simon never let down his guard when around his friend – it's just that today, he seemed to be much more... at ease, despite the odd tug of his collar that Jeanette would catch him do in the corner of her eye.

It was in the Egyptian room that Simon took notice of something, and heightened Jeanette's curiosity.

"Jeanette, your laces aren't tied." She blinked, taken aback by the observation and flushed, realising that indeed, her laces were undone. Instantly, she bent down to tie them. When she was done, she saw that the chipmunk's expression was one of fond concern. "Just making sure that you don't trip and hurt yourself."

"Oh," she replied meekly. Okay, so it wasn't like it was completely bizarre; he always managed to catch her before she fell, when she would trip. Adjusting her glasses, she let a small smile grace her lips. "Thanks."

As they walked over to a sarcophagus, she could have sworn she heard a small sigh escape from her counterpart.

Eventually, once each and every exhibit in the museum had been seen, the pair made their way to the planetarium. It was evident on their faces that both were excited – astronomy as something that always captured their interest and imagination. Many evenings had been spent in their respective bedrooms, alone, adding to their constellation charts. There was something special about stars. Some people observe them, some make wishes on them, and others connect them to form a beautiful picture.

Not one of them anticipated the overwhelming feeling of wonder as they stepped inside the dome and saw a pitch black ceiling, dotted with a myriad of stars. There were seats below, so that people could sit and stare up into the artificial sky, and a voice spoke on a tape about the different constellations. It was... it was incredible.

Simon and Jeanette sat down and gazed in marvel at the many stars, sometimes even gasping at the occasional shooting star. The blue-clad chipmunk, all too familiar with the ways of the stars, broke his gaze with the projected images and stared at the chipette to his left. Her mouth was agape with surprise and joy, clearly fascinated with what the planetarium had to offer. He smiled inwardly. He loved seeing her like this, so happy with something that both of them enjoyed. That was when he felt the cold rushes down his neck again, and suddenly, on impulse, he let his hand brush against hers.

Jeanette, overcome with shock, trembled as millions of electric tingles raced up and down her spine. She tried not to let it show, but his action was making her more nervous than anything. Surely it didn't mean anything, right? Just an accidental brush of the hand. She quickly glanced to her right, to see him smiling contentedly. He wasn't nervous? Then, as though the tide had poured in, today's date hit the bespectacled chipette. Hard.

February 14th. _Valentine's Day._

She anxiously glanced around the place, only to see an old couple with their arms around each other. Her heart thumped in her chest, so loud that she feared Simon could hear it. Of course! How could she not realise? The exchange of cards, the invite to the planetarium, the soft vibes between them, and now this? Oh boy...

"Jeanette?" Simon piped up, concern etched across his face. "Are you okay?"

The chipette bit her lip, and slowly turned to face him.

"Simon," she squeaked, with an edge of apprehension in her voice, "is...i-is... is this a... date?"

There was a moment of silence, as the chipmunk processed the question. His heartbeat also increased in pace as Jeanette stared at him, clearly embarrassed. So that's why... she didn't-

His entire mouth twitched, and suddenly broke into a sweet yet playful grin.

"W-well... I guess so. If you want to call it that."

Jeanette smiled back, blushing madly. She let her hand join his again, after having anxiously taken it away. After that, the pair continued to look up at the stars. The chipette sighed.

"Gee, I wish that I could stare up into the sky all day."

"Yeah, me too. Although, we should probably head home. Don't want Dave and Miss Miller getting us into trouble."

"Yeah, you're right," Jeanette said, standing up.

"You know," Simon started to wipe the lens of his glasses with his sweater. "That new sci-fi movie comes out this Saturday. Forecast predicts that it's going to be quite a starry night. Perhaps you'd be interested in tagging along with me?"

"Is that the movie with the time traveller?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to!"

The chipmunk nodded, and proceeded to lead the chipette home. It was as they left the museum that it finally clicked.

_Was that an invitation for a second date?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Simon, you are smooth. Well, hope you enjoyed this. If you want to tell me what you thought of it, feel free.<br>**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


End file.
